


Worth a penny

by Amnezyna



Series: История о мальчике и его дворецком. Или дворецком и его мальчике. [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnezyna/pseuds/Amnezyna
Summary: Иногда старый чердак скрывает чуть больше, чем можно было бы предположить.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Staisy_](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1289001)

Удрать из-под бдительного ока социального работника оказалось гораздо проще, чем думал Брюс. Око оказалось не слишком бдительным, Брюсу всего-то понадобилось подышать размеренно пару минут — и он услышал звук удаляющихся шагов. Открывать дверь собственной спальни так, чтобы она не скрипела, Брюс научился задолго до того, как ему исполнилось десять. 

Тёмный коридор — он всегда тёмный, но Брюс не боится темноты даже сейчас, когда в ней могли бы прятаться тысячи убийц. Зачем, ведь самое худшее в его жизни уже произошло. Собственной смерти он не боится. Брюс крадётся по коридору, пытаясь вычислить, где обосновался социальный работник: в гостевой спальне в другом крыле? в комнате для прислуги рядом с выходом на лестницу? Двери плотно примыкают к полу, и из-под них не пробиваются полоски света, которые могли бы облегчить ему задачу. На всякий случай Брюс затаивает дыхание, пока быстро-быстро пробегает мимо комнаты прислуги.

Он минует парадную лестницу, освещённую лучше коридора, и идёт дальше, туда, где начинается чёрная лестница. По ней приходится подниматься на ощупь, Брюс бывал здесь слишком редко, чтобы изучить её, как другие уголки дома. 

Дверь чердака скрипит так, словно её не смазывали уже сотню лет, но Брюс совершенно не боится — здесь его некому услышать. Он нагибается, водит ладонью по пыльному полу, собирает паутину, но наконец его пальцы натыкаются на холодный металл. Первая мысль: «Папа не нашёл фонарик!» сменяется другой: «Папы больше нет. И мамы тоже». Наверное, если сейчас заплакать, то станет легче, Брюс вытирает лицо рукой, но рука остаётся сухой. Наверное, в человеческом организме есть какой-то предел количеству выплаканных слёз. Папа бы точно знал, так ли это.

Брюс трёт глаза ещё раз и включает фонарик. В луче света кружатся пылинки, чердак выглядит так же, как и в прошлый раз, и в позапрошлый. Брюс заметил, что дому всё равно: шторы висят на тех же местах, часы так же тикают, фарфоровые вазы, которые так любила мама, по-прежнему стоят на своих подставках. Изменились только люди. Прислуга стала ещё тише, чем раньше, в его дверь стучат ещё осторожнее, чем два дня назад. Но на чердаке нет людей, поэтому здесь легко попробовать представить, что сейчас всё ещё ночь вторника или даже понедельника, и ничего не случилось.

Брюс знает, что у него не получится.

Поэтому он, светя себе под ноги, добирается до огромного сундука и дёргает дужку старинного замка. Замок открывается — ещё бы, Брюс пилил дужку целых три ночи, — и он с огромным трудом, зажав в зубах фонарик, откидывает тяжеленную крышку. Сундук заполнен бумагами и книгами. Часть бумаг очень старая, она пожелтела так, что это заметно даже при свете фонарика, другие, те, за которыми пришёл Брюс, кажутся рядом с ними совсем новыми.

Брюс вытаскивает тетрадь в клеенчатом переплёте, на секунду останавливается, глубоко вдыхает и только потом переворачивает первую страницу. Непонятный рисунок с подписью, сделанной угловатым почерком отца, он уже рассматривал. Второй — тоже. Брюс листает страницы, пока тетрадь не разламывается у него в руках, открываясь на месте, где её явно долго держали открытой. Брюс ведёт пальцем по линии очередного рисунка, палец вздрагивает, когда он доходит до крохотного бурого пятнышка рядом с линией.

Как-то после очередного спектакля папа показывал Брюсу, как выглядит настоящая засохшая кровь, а не та ярко-красная жижа, которой поливают «убитых» актёров на сцене.

Пятнышко выглядит так же, как капелька крови, которую отец уронил тогда на листок. 

Брюс пытается разобрать слова, написанные рядом с рисунком, они звучат чуждо, про себя их прочесть не получается, и он шевелит губами, произнося странные звуки.

— Над произношением следовало бы поработать, — произносит кто-то.

Брюс вздрагивает и вскакивает, тетрадь падает с колен, фонарик катится куда-то под сундук. 

— Кто здесь? — хрипло спрашивает Брюс, присаживаясь и пытаясь дотянуться до укатившегося фонарика. Его взгляд, привыкший к слабому свету, струящемуся из чердачного окошка, лихорадочно мечется по чердаку.

— Я не причиню вам зла, — повторяет тот же голос.

Брюс вглядывается в тёмный угол. Ему кажется, что темнота там ещё гуще, чем в другом, менее освещённом углу. Кончики пальцев касаются фонарика, и Брюс дрожащими руками направляет его в угол.

Но темнота не рассеивается.

— Не будете ли любезны отвести свет, — произносит голос, и Брюс понимает, что кажется ему странным. Голос совершенно лишён интонаций, все фразы он произносит ровно, словно перечисляя слова.

— Кто вы? — шепчет Брюс — собственный голос пока отказывается ему повиноваться, да и в горле пересохло.

— Я думал, вы уже прочли, — отвечает голос. — Но если нет, то лучше прочтите сами. Тетрадь лежит подле вашей левой ноги.

Брюс машинально смотрит вниз. Клеенчатый переплёт отблёскивает в свете фонарика, она упала корешком вверх. Брюс поднимает тетрадь, переворачивает, — она открывается на том же рисунке. Брюс перехватывает тетрадь поудобнее, одновременно бросая быстрый взгляд в угол. Темнота следит за ним выжидающе. Он не понимает, с чего он решил, что темнота выжидает, — но это ощущение так же чётко, как и тяжесть тетради в руках. Брюс скользит взглядом по строчкам и наконец видит два слова в самом низу страницы, и эти слова ему понятны.

— Верный слуга? — спрашивает он, толком не понимая, темноте ли он задаёт этот вопрос.

Темнота кивает.

— Это что, — Брюс качает тетрадью, — заклинание?

— Именно, — ещё раз кивает темнота.

— И его произносил мой, — горло перехватывает, но Брюс сглатывает и сипло заканчивает, — папа?

— Абсолютно верно. Я служил вашему отцу, а до него — вашему деду, до него — вашему прадеду, пока они нуждались в моих услугах. 

Брюсу кажется, что в бесцветном голосе темноты слышится что-то странное. Акцент?

— И вы будете служить мне?

Темнота склоняет голову набок и внимательно меряет Брюса взглядом отсутствующих глаз. Хотя нет, не отсутствующих: Брюс начинает различать красные искорки.

— Разумеется, если вы проведёте ритуал. 

— Ритуал? — рукописные листы в руках словно становятся ещё тяжелее.

— Прочитать формулу и скрепить договор.

Голос темноты сейчас звучит почти так же, как голос мистера Гидена, учителя химии. Тот объяснял реакции с такой же снисходительной размеренностью. 

— Допустим… — Брюс откашливается и начинает заново, на тон ниже. — Допустим, я соглашусь на ваше предложение. Что я буду вам должен, и каковы будут ваши обязанности?

Или ему показалось, или красные искорки на мгновение погасли, будто темнота моргает.

— Узнаю в вас потомка семьи Уэйнов. Вы всегда предпочитаете обговорить условия заранее. Итак: вы даёте мне возможность вновь оказаться в материальном мире, получая взамен мою защиту и опеку.

— Так просто?

— В моё время все договоры были простыми и ясными, — с достоинством отвечает темнота.

Они молчат немного, Брюс ещё раз вчитывается в непонятные значки.

— А отомстить? — вдруг спрашивает Брюс, и слово вспарывает тишину, как нож.

— Знакомство с вашей семьёй произошло при сходных обстоятельствах, если хотите знать.

Брюс резко выпрямляется.

— Что я должен сделать?

— Прочесть формулу, скрепить её каплей своей добровольно отданной крови и медной монетой.

— А зачем монета? — Брюс спрашивает прежде, чем успевает подумать, что это неловко.

— Скажем так: я должен заплатить кое-кому за проезд.

Брюс решает не уточнять, кому именно, и вместо этого роется в карманах.

— У меня только пенни.

— Я чувствую медь. Вы можете начинать, если готовы.

На бумаге, рядом с бурым пятнышком, расплывается новая капля.

— Вы уверены, что не нуждаетесь в моих услугах? — соцработник суетливо поправляет то шляпку, то перчатки, затравленно глядя за спину Брюсу.

— Абсолютно, — кивнул Брюс. — Обо мне есть кому позаботиться.

— Но, мистер…

— Альфред, — произносит низкий голос с явно различимым акцентом. — Альфред Пенниуорт. Если у вас есть какие-то вопросы, вы можете направить их семейному адвокату, адрес которого найдёте на визитной карточке в прихожей. Пойдёмте, мастер Брюс.

На плечо опускается тяжёлая тёплая рука, и Брюс думает, что обращение «мастер» ему нравится.


End file.
